The Moon and The Fox
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Tsuki wanted to be loved by someone, Sousuke had only wanted revenge for his lover who the "Shinagmi" King who killed for the throne. That changes when Sousuke is sealed in his Reincarnated lover. Can they make the truth be known to Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1

Kon can you do the disclaimer?

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Naruto, all she owns is the Fem Naruto's forms and her version of Kyubbi Aizen. Please vote in her poll. Remember to Read and REVIEW PEOPLE! Please check out her other stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.1

Tsuki ran as fast as she could with her long Silvery blonde hair flowing behind her from the crowd, the 3 year old then quickly hid in a dumpster and waited for the crowd to go by before she peeked out and made her escape. She was almost in the clear when the crowd found her and proceeded to beat her nearly to death, Hokage then appeared with all of the ANBU who he ordered to arrest the crowd while he took Tsuki to see his personal doctor. The young girl looked up at her adopted Grandfather and whispered before she passed out, "I wanna be wild and free again Ojii-san; I wanna go home to my forest…"

Sarutobi sighed as he knew what she meant by that and decided to Fuck over the civilian council if they were going to continue punishing such a pure hearted girl for something out of her control, he waited as his doctor treated her and stepped into the room to Tsuki's bedside and whispered "I'll make sure you get your freedom back, little Moon."

Meanwhile in Tsuki's mindscape…

The young child woke to a sewer surrounding her and she gently sat up to look around, she then noticed her body was that of a gorgeous 17 year old woman and was confused when she noticed a floodgate behind was breaking under the force of the water behind it! The water then broke through and hit her at full force and made her remember who she really was and the man she loved, she gasped as she surfaced from the water with tears in her eyes and stood in the knee deep water when she felt a familiar calming, warm presence coming from a side hallway.

Tsuki's eyes widened as she took off down the hall she felt the presence coming from, she hoped she was not dreaming when she came to a large cage with a seal on it. She shyly stepped forward, hoping that he was really there and that this wasn't a dream as she called her lover's pet name "Illusion-koi? Love? Please answer me…"

She then heard a sleepy moan as two brilliant reddish chocolate brown eyes opened and looked at her, the eyes widen in shock at seeing her and a small whine escaped the creature's throat as it moved into the light to reveal a HUGE kitsune with nine tails. She backed away as her worst fear of why the village hated her was confirmed while she whispered "The Kyubbi!"

The fox then whimpered at seeing the woman he loved being scared of his new form and quickly laid down with his head on his paws, "_**Tsuki-chan? I-I-It's me, please my love…don't be scared.**_"

Tsuki's eyes went wide as she stepped forward until she was in front of the cage, she reached in gently as the large fox nuzzled her hand and tears came to her eyes as she caught his scent. She then squeezed past the bars and stood face to face with her transformed lover, "Sousuke, what happened to you?"

The fox then explained his story about how he tried to dethrone the uncle that killed her for her throne and Yamamoto punished him before he could be given a chance to give his side in court by turning him into a nine tailed fox and casting him into the elemental countries, Tsuki had tears in her eyes as she stroked her Lover's fur on his muzzle after he finished telling his story about everything and why he attacked the village that night. He then licked her cheek sadly as she snuggled up to Sousuke's neck and they both drifted off to sleep, happy be with each other again.

Two days later…

Tsuki woke in the hospital where Sarutobi was waiting at her bedside with Inu and Neko, she smiled up at him despite the pain she was in when the four of them noticed a warm, loving red glow surrounding Tsuki. Sarutobi noticed her pained look disappear as the glow increased gently until it filled the room, when it died a small chocolate brown haired 3 year old child with the ears and tail of a fox was sleeping on his Adopted granddaughter's bed and her wounds that couldn't healed by Chakra were gone. Tsuki's eyes went wide as she gently sat up and placed her hand on the boy's cheek while she said something in a language the others couldn't understand then kissed the boy's cheek as he gently stirred and sat up with a sleepy look, he turned to his lover and went wide eyed at seeing an adorable 3 year old version of Tsuki sitting next to him.

Tsuki giggled while she watched the look on her lover's face as he realized he was looking at her in the eyes and then he hurriedly examined his body in shock, he looked at her and said in an absolutely adorable child's voice "W-W-What the…Why am I a child? More importantly…why am I out of the seal?"

Sarutobi, Inu and Neko looked shocked as for them; their worst fears were confirmed by the seemingly innocent little boy saying those words. Sarutobi made to grab Tsuki only to have Aizen growl protectively as he pulled Tsuki into his arms and cuddled her tight, the old man was shocked while Inu and Neko watched the young boy carefully for any movement that was threatening. Aizen then gently wrapped his tail and arms around his lover as he nuzzled her neck, Sarutobi and the other two looked at the cuddling children in shock then Sarutobi spoke up "Tsuki…you do realize who the boy is, Right?"

Sousuke growled at the old man's tone of voice at his lover when her soft sweet childish voice broke through the haze of protective anger he was in, "Sousuke! Stop! We should tell them about who we really are, I trust Ojii-san, Inu ni-chan and Neko nee-chan with my life!"

Sousuke blinked as he sighed and nodded, Sarutobi then looked at Tsuki in surprise and then motioned for the two ANBU to stand down as he said "Something tells me that this will take while, won't it?"

She nodded and then began her and Sousuke's tale, the three adults listened in shock as the two children told their story and at the end of the tale, Sarutobi gently smiled and asked Sousuke if he could hide his ears and tail or at least make his ears look human. The two three year olds looked at each other as Sousuke focused on using an illusion on his new features to hide them, he opened his eyes to a smiling Tsuki who promptly cuddled up to him and Sarutobi then handed him a mirror to so he see that he looked completely human to the naked eye. Sarutobi smiled at the girl he considered to be family cuddling with someone who wouldn't abandon her in her times of need, he then sighed and asked what they were going to do now.

Sousuke looked at his Lover as she asked if there was some way they could both get into the Ninja Academy within the next few years and Sarutobi saw where she was going with this and smirked as he could probably work something out but he told her that they would have to figure out how to introduce her lover when he technically was consider to be dead, Tsuki blinked as she smiled and told him that they could easily make it that they were orphans that met from two different orphanages and have been together since. Sarutobi blinked in confusion as he figured out what she was saying and then chuckled as he finally understood what she was saying, he then told her that he heard the matron of the orphanage had kicked her out and was going to give her an apartment so she could have a home.

Time skip… 13 years later on Graduation day at the academy

Tsuki blinked softly as her alarm went off then moaned when she felt fangs gently graze her neck with kisses planted on her crook of her neck, Sousuke smiled as his mate turned to him looking like an angel in the morning light and gently kissed his lips. She then pulled away and moved to get dressed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in a husky voice, "_What's the rush, Love? We have about two hours to kill._"

Tsuki turned and looked at the clock as she told him that they had to get ready if they were going to reveal their true selves to the class, but Aizen gently reached out and then pinned her to the bed as he gently lay on top of her. Tsuki was wiggling to get out when he fiercely kissed her and she moaned as he moved on to her neck and collarbone, he then gently removed her tank top she usually wore to bed and began to massage her breasts gently as he kissed her again.

Tsuki was split between giving in and forcing him off so she could get dressed when he hit a sensitive spot on her tummy that drove her body nuts, she then flipped him on his as she grinded her hips against his and stroked the base of his fluffy fox tail which made Aizen gasp in delight. He moaned as she moved her hand then massaged his ears which made him melt and make a pleased mewling sound, he felt like putty as she worked her magic on his ears and leaned to kiss him as his love muscle stood at attention from her hips grinding against his.

Tsuki then whispered something in his ear that had him grinning and they had fun for the next hour and a half when they looked at the clock by accident and realized they would be late I they didn't get ready and leave soon, They yelped as they separated and hurried to get dressed then ran out the door towards the academy. Tsuki was scooped into Aizen's arms as he flash-stepped to the school gate and then set her down gently as he kissed her cheek, they then started walking into the school yard and then the class room where they would begin their journey back to loved ones that they had lost in the wars they had fought in.


	2. Chapter 2

Kon can you do the disclaimer?

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Naruto, all she owns is the Fem Naruto's forms and her version of Kyubbi Aizen. Please vote in her poll. Remember to Read and REVIEW PEOPLE! Please check out her other stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.2

Tsuki smiled as she was called into the classroom for her turn at the academy jutsu and saw Mizuki-sensei with a barely contained sneer which made her suspicious, Iruka smiled at his little sister and asked her to perform the three Jutsu. She smiled and performed the Substitution Jutsu and the Henge but she paused before doing the Clone jutsu and asked if it could be any kind of clone since her boyfriend found out why she couldn't perform the normal clone jutsu, Iruka quickly checked then nodded as he said to go ahead and to make as many as she can. Tsuki grinned then softly said "shadow clone!"

Iruka was shocked as she created 10 shadow clones and then smiled as he pulled out a headband to give to her when Mizuki suddenly attacked her, she screamed as he tried to stab her only for a sword to block his kunai! The so called teacher looked up in time to see Sousuke with brilliant red eyes as he growled at the man, Mizuki barely managed to dodge the blade going for his neck as he jumped backwards only for Sousuke to follow his movements. The young teen then moved at an extremely fast pace and stabbed the traitor in the stomach as Iruka helped Tsuki up, she then ran to Sousuke as he was about to behead the man and wrapped her arms around his waist to calm him down.

Sousuke quickly calmed down as her reiatsu washed over him in a soothing way and turned from the man he had just stabbed with his Zanpakutou to cuddle his lover, he gently buried his nose into her hair and calmed himself by breathing her scent of mint and pine as she kissed her cheek. Sarutobi watched his orb in shocked amusement as Sousuke then sheathed his sword and kicked the traitor in the nards at full strength causing the man to go cross-eyed, Tsuki giggled as Iruka dismissed them and they passed ANBU going into the classroom. Tsuki then turned to her lover and asked if he wanted to go for a run with her when Duck butt…I mean Sasuke walked up and grabbed her wrist as he tried to force her to kiss him, He was then thrown from Tsuki as Sousuke snarled at the boy to leave his lover alone.

Tsuki smiled as she snuggled into his arms and kissed him to the jealousy of the other girls, they then left the classroom and headed for the forest of death for a run. They entered through a small hole in the fence and Sousuke smiled as he kissed her then stepped back and transformed into his true form but on a smaller scale, she followed suit and became a beautiful silvery blonde fox with 6 tails as Sousuke dashed a few feet ahead then looked back at her as she ran to catch up. Tsuki barked happily as they ran through the forest playing happily, Sousuke was panting as they came to a clearing that they loved to come to and flopped down next to the stream with Tsuki alongside him.

She tilted her head up and licked his muzzle as he was a bit bigger than her and then cuddled up to his side as she asked "_**Sousuke? Do you think Itachi will keep his promise to come back and that we will find our fourth person for the soul bond?**_"

He looked at her then nuzzled her gently as he reassured her that Itachi would keep his promise and that they would find their fourth soul bond member, she sighed and snuggled up to him as they gently fell asleep near the stream for the night.

Meanwhile…

Gin sighed as he snuck out to the forest and proceeded to transform into his real shape of a silver Kitsune with 8 tails, he ran through the forest to a stream where he paused and looked into the water that he could use as a mirror to see in to the human world for a 5 minute period. He let out a bark to activate the spell and then concentrated on what he wanted to see, he thought it wouldn't work as usual but a picture soon formed to show a handsome fox that was a reddish chocolate brown color lying next to a gorgeous silvery blonde vixen that were fast asleep. Gin smiled as he said "Finally found you Sousuke…after 16 years."

Meanwhile with Itachi…

The Uchiha heir sighed as he found shelter under a bush, his once sleek black fur was matted and muddy as he cursed the founder of his clan for trapping him as a Kitsune and forcing his best friend to take his place all because he refused to kill his family. The seven tail looked up at the night sky with its crescent moon and whined at being separated from his soul mate and soul brother for 9 years since that day. He whined again as he curled up into a ball and slowly fell asleep, feeling lonely and cold without his soul bonded counterparts.

1 month later…

Tsuki was wincing as she shifted in her seat from her and Sousuke's late night activities while Iruka was giving them the speech about becoming adults, she saw Sousuke yawn beside her and start to nod off as she dug her elbow into his side causing him to jerk awake. Tsuki smirked at him as he shot a playful glare at her then leaned over and kissed her, they then heard Iruka tell them that he was going to read the teams off which made everyone pay attention. Tsuki smiled as her and Sousuke's names were called together for the same team but their third teammate had Tsuki groaning and Sousuke growling while their teammate looked smug for being on their team.

Two hours later…

Sousuke looked ready to kill their team-mate who would not take the hint that Tsuki was not interested in helping him restore his clan to its so called former glory, Tsuki was ready to rip her hair out as she shuffled closer to Sousuke and the Uchiha moved closer as he tried to place a hand on her leg to which Sousuke then growled. Just then Inu AKA Kakashi Hatake came in and said "Well two of you I like but the third I hate…"

Sasuke smirked at Sousuke as he tried to pull Tsuki into his arms only for Kakashi to stop him and gently shoved her into Sousuke's arms causing Sasuke to argue with the older man, Sousuke returned the smirk with one of his own as he nuzzled his lover's neck then planted a small kiss as they followed their older "brother" to the roof while Sasuke continued to argue with a coat rack that Sousuke cast an illusion on. Kakashi grinned at the two of them as he said 'I know you two know what happens next and what the real objective is but just play along tomorrow so we can humiliate the arrogant little bastard."

The unholy glee they had on their faces almost scared Kakashi as the two lovers nodded in agreement, he then dismissed the two lovers and created two clones that looked like them as Sousuke removed the illusion on Sasuke who came running up the steps to yell at them. Kakashi was trying hard not to laugh as he told the "Three" kids about the final test then left, Kakashi then hurried to the book store where they had just came out with the newest copy of Make-out Paradise and bought it.

Meanwhile…

Sousuke smiled as he faced off with his lover as they both held their Zanpakutou out; they waited for a leaf to hit the ground and then leapt at each other to meet with the clash of metal. They sparred for few hours until Sousuke noticed his love slowing down and getting tired so he pulled back and stopped, he walked over as he said "I think that's enough for today little Moon…"

Tsuki smiled and nodded as she stepped in to his arms to cuddle, he then scooped her up and headed back to the apartment so they could shower. Tsuki smiled as she leaned her head against his chest and fell asleep to the sway of her lover's footsteps. Sousuke smiled down at her as he kissed her forehead, he then steeled his gaze as he saw some of the villagers whispering about how they were demons and glared at hem until the group shut their mouths.

In Soul Society's royal realm…

Haggard was furious; the stupid brat had been reincarnated meaning she was now eligible to be the princess of the spirit realm again because she had been born of the living part of their family. He wasn't about to let his stolen source of power be taken but how to kill the brat again…so she wouldn't come back again. He was then contacted by Yamamoto who had found out Aizen was sealed into Haggard's reincarnated niece and they were already talking to each other, the howl of rage that rang through the sky causing the shingami to wonder what was going on.

Meanwhile with Sousuke and Tsuki…

Tsuki smiled as she stepped into the hot water of the shower and began to scrub her body as her muscles relaxed, she then noticed Sousuke had come in to the room with a soft smile with only a towel around his waist as he walked towards the shower. She giggled softly at seeing his tail wag as he stepped in to the shower with her and proceed to shag her senseless, Tsuki was in heaven after their shower as she cuddled with Sousuke on the couch and kissed his lips. Sousuke smiled as he picked her up and placed her in his lap so he could cuddle her better, he gently returned the kiss as they snuggled and then they headed to the bed room to rest for tomorrow.

Next day at noon…

Sousuke was chuckling as his mate smirked at the Uchiha being tied to the log for trying to steal the bentos that Kakashi had made; they knew Kakashi was supposed to pass them with the Uchiha but that wouldn't stop them from torturing the asshole. They ignored the boy's demands to be set free for about ten minutes then Sousuke smirked as he shoved a small rice ball into the Uchiha's mouth when the sky turned dark and Kakashi appeared to chew them out, needless to say the Uchiha was not happy he had to work with Sousuke who stood in Sasuke's way to the most prettiest girl in the class.

3 weeks later…

Sousuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover after they were dismissed and they snuggled for a few minutes before they headed to one of two restaurants that would serve them, Ayame saw them coming and smiled as the couple quickly sat down and placed their order. Ayame made small talk as she made their order then placed it in front of them; the couple thanked her and then dug into their Ramen happily, Sousuke smiled as his lover was starting on her second bowl of pork flavoured ramen and he was still on his first bowl of seafood flavoured ramen. He then sighed as he leaned over and kissed her cheek fondly when an ANBU member came to tell them that their presence was requested by the council, Sousuke and Tsuki smiled politely and nodded as they mentally groaned at being summoned before the headache causers.

Meanwhile…

A young girl with silver eyes, black hair with blue streaks was running from the hunter-nins of her village, her hair was shoulder-length with bangs that were side swept to hide most of the left half of her face as she cursed quite creatively. She then noticed a tiger that was about to attack she yelled to startle it as she ran past by, sounding like a cub in pain. The tiger attacked and killed the two Hunter Nins and then looked for the so-called cub but couldn't find it so it wandered away from the kills, the girl smirked as she hurried to get to the Village her Village hated the most and register herself as a ninja there.

She paused when she heard a pained whine from under a bush and decided to look, she searched the bush and found a muddy, matted 7 tailed Kitsune with an infected cut to its side. She quickly fished it out and set about treating its wounds as it panted with a glazed look in its red eyes with three comma-like shapes, she then gently stitched its side up and picked it up so she could head to the stream she could hear to wash the large fox off.

It was two hours later that the fox woke up near a warm fire and noticed the girl; she looked at him with a smile as she asked his name and how he was feeling, he blinked at her in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. She sighed and told him that she could understand any kind of animal and speak their languages; the fox nodded with a now understanding look and said "_**My name is Itachi and yours?**_"

The girl smirked and said "The name's Yoruko Yamirai…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kon can you do the disclaimer?

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Bleach or Naruto, all she owns is the Fem Naruto's forms and her version of Kyubbi Aizen. Please vote in her poll. Remember to Read and REVIEW PEOPLE! Please check out her other stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.3

Two months later…

Tsuki smiled and took a deep breath as she stood backstage, she performed a henge so her hair looked like silvery white moonbeams and her eyes became a beautiful light purple. Her clothes became a SHORT black pleated mini skirt trimmed in Silver, a corset vest the was also black and Silver with a Silver rose on the back and black high heeled boots with sliver laces, she looked at her lover who was dressed in his Los Noches outfit with golden henged hair and red eyes as they each created a clone that looked like someone they knew from Soul society.

She smiled at him and got ready with her hooded cloak then sat in the throne like chair as they heard the sounds of the crowd Yelling "WE WANT HOLLOW MOON AND SHINGANI SUN!"

The Hokage smirked as his adopted granddaughter was lowered on the stage in her disguise of the pop star Hollow Moon while Sousuke often sang and played guitar with her as Shingami Sun with Moon Fox and White Death. She stood as she raised her mike and sang a new song called Trap of Love…

_**Your unfeeling heart imprisons me**_

_**Careless eyes, to blind to see**_

_**Empty words, an iron cage**_

_**Broken heart, bleeding rage**_

_**Can't wait for you and me**_

_**It's time I break free**_

_**Trap of love**_

_**Snared by desire**_

_**Trap of love**_

_**Burned by your fire**_

_**Trap of love**_

_**Snared by desire**_

_**Trap of love**_

_**Beware the trap of love**_

_**Let me be, it's time we part**_

_**Set me free, un-cage my heart**_

_**Can't wait for you and me**_

_**It's time for you to see**_

_**Trap of love**_

_**Snared by desire**_

_**Trap of love**_

_**Burned by your fire**_

_**Trap of love**_

_**Snared by desire**_

_**Trap of love**_

_**Beware the trap of love...**_

The crowd went wild as she finished and she told them that Shingami Sun had a new song too, to sing. She then disappeared in a flash of light and Sousuke took the stage as he sang a song called Stand Out…

_**Open up your eyes, take a look at me**_

_**Get the picture fixed in your memory**_

_**I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart**_

_**And I won't stop until I start**_

_**To stand out**_

_**To stand out**_

_**Some people settle for the typical thing**_

_**Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings**_

_**It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time**_

_**Before I move to the front of the line**_

_**Once you're watching every move that I make**_

_**You gotta believe that I got what it takes**_

_**To stand out, above the crowd**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see**_

_**Gonna stand out ...**_

_**'Til ya notice me**_

_**If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease**_

_**I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace**_

_**And I'll do it all again, when I get done**_

_**Until I become your number one**_

_**No method to the madness, and no means of escape**_

_**Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape**_

_**It ain't a question of "how", just a matter of when**_

_**You get the message that I'm tryin' to send**_

_**I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head**_

_**And you know I'm going all the way to the end**_

_**To stand out, above the crowd**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you see**_

_**Gonna stand out ...**_

_**'Til ya notice me**_

_**If I could make you stop and take a look at me**_

_**instead of just, walkin' on**_

_**There's nothin that**_

_**I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**All I need is half a chance,**_

_**a second thought, a second glance**_

_**To prove, I got whatever it takes**_

_**It's a piece of cake**_

_**To stand out, above the crowd**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see**_

_**Gonna, stand out, staaaand out**_

_**Stand out!**_

_**Stand out!**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see**_

_**Gonna stand out**_

_**'Til ya notice me**_

Sousuke smiled as he asked if they wanted to hear the hit single Baby and the Crowd went nuts as every single girl surged forward; He shivered at the sight of the fan girls trying to get him and then started to sing

_**You know you love me, I know you care**_

_**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**_

_**You are my love, you are my heart**_

_**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**_

_**Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'**_

_**"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?**_

_**Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes**_

_**My first love broke my heart for the first time**_

_**And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, no**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, no**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**_

_**For you, I would have done whatever**_

_**And I just can't believe we're here together**_

_**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**_

_**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**_

_**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**_

_**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**_

_**I'm goin' down, down, down, down**_

_**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**_

_**And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, no**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, no**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**_

_**When I was 13, I had my first love**_

_**There was nobody that compared to my baby**_

_**And nobody came between us who could ever come above**_

_**She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck**_

_**She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks**_

_**She made my heart pound**_

_**I skip a beat when I see her in the street**_

_**And at school on the playground**_

_**But I really wanna see her on a weekend**_

_**She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'**_

_**And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, no**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, no**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**_

_**I'm all gone**_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Now I'm all gone**_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Now I'm all gone**_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone**_

_**I'm gone**_

He then slammed his hand on the ground and a plume of smoke rose over his body to conceal it from sight, the smoke faded to reveal Tsuki standing with her back to the crowd as she started singing According to you then spun around with her hair blowing in the breeze.

_**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**_

_**I can't do anything right**_

_**According to you I'm difficult, hard to please**_

_**Forever changing my mind**_

_**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time**_

_**Even if it would save my life**_

_**According to you, according to you**_

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**_

_**He can't get me out of his head**_

_**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**_

_**Everything he ever wanted**_

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_

_**So baby tell me what I got to lose**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not**_

_**According to you**_

_**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody**_

_**And you can't take me any place**_

_**According to you I suck at telling jokes**_

_**'Cause I always give it away**_

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**_

_**You're the boy who puts up with that**_

_**According to you, according to you**_

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**_

_**He can't get me out of his head**_

_**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**_

_**Everything he ever wanted**_

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_

_**So baby tell me what I got to lose**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not**_

_**According to you**_

_**I need to feel appreciated**_

_**Like I'm not hated, oh no**_

_**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**_

_**It's too bad, you're making me dizzy**_

_**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless**_

_**You can't do anything right**_

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**_

_**He can't get me out of his head**_

_**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**_

_**Everything he ever wanted**_

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_

_**Baby tell me what I got to lose**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not**_

_**According to you, you**_

_**According to you, you**_

_**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**_

_**I can't do anything right**_

The crowd went wild as they did song after song for the village that scorned them during the day and then they did the last song of the night that had even Sarutobi crying at the longing in it and desire to be with the ones they loved…

**Come out moon**

_Come out wishing star_

_**Come out**_

_**Come out**_

_**Wherever you are**_

**I'm alone here in the dark**

**All alone and wide awake**

**Come and find me**

_I'm empty and I'm cold_

_And my heart is about to break_

_Come and find me_

**A need you to come here and find me**

**Cause without you I'm totally lost**

**I've hung a wish on every star**

_It hasn't done much good so far_

_I can only dream of you_

_Wherever you are_

**I'll hear you laugh**

**I'll see you smile**

**I'll be with you just for a while**

_But when the morning comes_

_And the sun begins to rise_

_I'll lose you_

**Because it's just a dream**

**When I open up my eyes**

**I'll lose you**

_I use to believe in forever_

_But forever is too good to be true_

_I've hung a wish on every star_

**It hasn't done much good so far**

**I don't know what else to do**

**Except to try to dream of you**

_**And wonder if you are dreaming to**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**Wherever you are**_

The next day…

Sousuke groaned as his ear twitched at the sound of bacon being cooked and the delicious smell slowly made him sit up, he stumbled out to the kitchen where Tsuki was waiting with a large mug of hot green tea for him. He kissed her good morning as he sat down at the table with a yawn when he noticed a smug look on her face; he sighed and asked what prank she pulled this time as she pointed out the window. He followed the finger to where it was pointing and started laughing, she somehow painted the whole Hokage Monument like drag queens and perverts with a spot that said "This Spot reserved for Sasuke Uchiha!"

Needless to say, the Hokage was laughing very hard as he saw the painted monument especially what was written in the blank space, he then calmed down and asked for someone to retrieve the Uchiha so he could ask how the young man did it and so he could get his punishment.

Meanwhile…

Sousuke was in the shower as he scrubbed his hair when he heard cries of disgust and horror from across town and chuckled in amusement, he thought to himself "_Seems the civilian council discovered the illusion that was hiding MY prank on them…this should be good."_

Sousuke smiled as he then rinsed his hair, tail and body off and stepped out of the shower as the ANBU appeared in the living room and told them that the Hokage and council wanted to see them for some reason, Sousuke sighed as he had a pretty good idea what it was about and he swore that he would make them give it up because Tsuki was HIS lover not the Uchiha's. Speaking of his lover, he found her standing by the front door in her ninja outfit. He smiled as he kissed her cheek then went to get dressed while she smiled sweetly up at him, he was soon dressed and he headed for the front door where Tsuki was waiting. They then opened the door and headed for the council room.

Meanwhile….

Haggard was furious as he tried to figure out a way to dispose of his niece who was the true heir to the Spirit realm's throne, the brat would ruin everything that he worked so hard to steal from her after he had her killed. Hell, if it got out that he had killed the true heir to the throne like Aizen had found out, he would be dethroned so fast by kami it wouldn't be funny. He needed to get rid of the girl and fast…but how? He pondered over the problem and then had a very evil idea to set loose some of the most bloodthirsty hollows he could find near the village and as she exhausted herself trying to fight them, he would kill her for good.

Meanwhile just outside of the Village of the Leaves…

Yoruko Yamirai was holding a shrunken Itachi who was under a genjutsu to make him look like a puppy as she approached the gates, the guards looked at her and stopped her as they asked why she had come to their village. She smiled and told them that she wanted to join their village and she had some useful secrets from her original village that betrayed her and her last family member, they looked at her in shock then they got an ANBU member to take her to the T&I department while they got her pet check out.

Three hours later…

Yoruko sighed as she was released and given her new headband when she noticed Itachi acting strange like he was restless, she looked at him as he then sniffed the air while they were on their way to see the hokage and jumped out of her arms as he raced ahead. Yoruko chased after him as he started to bark happily, Yoruko was out of breath as Itachi shot ahead and leapt in to the arms of a surprised silvery blonde haired girl. The girl gave a cry of shock and surprise as she looked into the fox's eyes and then yelped happily, "Raven! You came back!"

Yoruko smiled as she figured out who the girl was and then walked over to introduce herself, she was surprised when she saw the girl's face and squealed happily as she glomped her reincarnated best friend and happily said "OMG IT'S YOU, IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"YORUKO!"

The two girls hugged happily as Aizen ran up to them and stopped short at seeing Gin's old Partner in crime and Ulquiorra's lover in front of him when he was sure she had been killed, he then realized what must have happened and he grinned as she caught sight of him and Jaw dropped in shock. She then had a look of disbelief on her face as she looked at the now younger Sousuke and said, "You do realize Sousuke, that this gives me unlimited teasing rights on your age now, right?"

The resulting cursing streak had more than a few people looking at the 16 year old Fox demon with awe and respect at some the words he was using, Yoruko smirked at him and said "Ah, ah, ah! No cursing little boy or your mouth will be washed out with soap!"

Tsuki laughed at the annoyed look on her lover's face and then kissed his cheek softly while Yoruko smirked, she started making smooching sounds causing Sousuke's calm demeanour to snap and chase the older girl through the street. Tsuki smiled at the familiar scene as she held onto Itachi in a tender embrace, she then followed her lover and Best friend through the streets towards their apartment building.

2 hours later…

Tsuki, Sousuke and Itachi were in their apartment as Tsuki concentrated on breaking the Kidou/Jutsu that was on Itachi, she panted as the spell broke and fell back into her fox's arms as Itachi looked at his clawed hands and felt his new fox ears while a fluffy black tail swished behind him. He looked at them with a smile as Tsuki was placed on the couch to rest comfortably, he then came over and kissed his mate as a thank you for freeing him from the spell. Tsuki was in absolute delight at being kissed by Itachi and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss, Sousuke watched in amusement then suggested Something that had the two male foxes looking at each then at their sweet little lover who's eye were wide.

Needless to say it was a good thing that they put up Privacy jutsu around the room so no noise escaped, Yoruko found them all curled up together in the large bed that could fit four people and quickly brought the camera to snap some blackmail pics. Tsuki raised her head sleepily at her friend and just shook it in sleepy amusement as she cuddled closer to her lovers, Itachi then adjusted his grip on her and pulled her closer as Sousuke moved in so she was sandwiched in the middle comfortably. Yoruko shook her head as she went to go start breakfast and smiled at the fact her best friend was so happy finally with her mates…and she needed to find hers.

Sousuke cracked an eye open as he felt his mate stir and proceeded to nuzzle her neck lovingly as Itachi then sat up and yawned, he asked if he could take a shower causing Sousuke to nod while he snuggled closer to their mate. Itachi smirked as he entered the bathroom and took a cold shower to wake himself, he then heard an enraged cry from the bed room as well as laughter from the girls. He quickly finished and got out of the room when his mate came by him with her outfit and towel, she smiled at him and gave him a kiss quickly before going into the washroom.

Itachi then entered their bedroom and had to laugh at the small fox kit that Yoruko had somehow fed peanut butter to, Sousuke was not amused as he had found out his minor peanut allergy from being human turned him into his smallest fox form for about three hours although it did mean tons of cuddling with Tsuki.

2 hours later…

Itachi was in his fox form as he was held by his mate on their way to the Hokage so what happened the night of the massacre would be cleared up, Tsuki had Sousuke's arm wrapped comfortably around her waist and Yoruko was following behind like a little puppy when Kakashi appeared in front of them and told them that they had a C-ranked mission to do and that their clones should be dismissing themselves right about…now.

The memories hit both lovers and they sighed at the Uchiha's idiotic actions, they told him that they would be there but they had to see the Hokage quickly about something important causing Kakashi to nod and disappear using the body flicker jutsu. They were allowed into see the hokage and they told him everything about that night they found out from Itachi who cuddled with his mate happily that he was getting the truth out about what happened that night. Needless to say, Sarutobi was shocked and pissed off that Danzo had been conspiring with Marada Uchiha and quickly promised they would do everything in their power to clear Itachi's name.

Sousuke and Tsuki were waiting at the village gates when Kakashi came with the client and the younger Uchiha, Kakashi smiled at them and then told them to expect anything to happen on the mission but they would more than likely facing bandits then ninjas. He then smiled and told them to move out, Tsuki was excited because this was her first time outside the village and was looking forward to new great adventure she would have as they walked out into the open world outside the gates.


End file.
